


Five Dates

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, High School, Romantic Fluff, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: "I'm not wearing lipstick tonight. I thought maybe we were gonna kiss."
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Five Dates

You and Ushijima had been on a couple of dates already. When he had asked you out it was just as blunt as you would expect from someone like him, but he managed to get it across charmingly (probably because Tendou forced him to practice it first, knowing how startling his words can come out sometimes - but he would never tell you that).

It was your fifth date already and though you respected him obviously wanting to take it slow you were still hoping that maybe today he would kiss you - or let you kiss him. You only needed a good opportunity. 

On the first date he had kept his distance. Maybe it was because he wanted to get to know you better at first, after all you hadn’t exactly been friends before, you simply were in the same class. But through the interactions that the two of oyu shared you had often felt like he always knew exactly what he wanted. Maybe going out, dating made him feel differently? Emotions can be confusing sometimes. 

The second date was filled with a more familiar atmosphere. He still did not initate any physical contact and you didn’t want to push him but he wasn’t as stiff and catious as he had been before, he was relaxed and a little more talkative. Well, as talkative as Ushijima Wakatoshi would probably get ( another tip from Tendou? Nobody knows). 

On the third one he had walked you home the ame way he had walked you home each time but this time around it had gotten a bit later than usual. The sun had already vanished, the street light illuminating the streets. The day had been sunny and warm, so you were unprepared for this, though grateful for the time you got to spend with him. You didn’t complain about the cold but nevertheless, he noticed your slight shivering and being the gentleman that he was, he offered giving you his jacket. 

“Oh, it‘s alright,“ you smiled at him. “I don‘t want you to get cold and we‘re almost there anyway.“ 

“I won‘t get cold,“ he reassured you, already taking his jacket off. Slipping it over your form his hands brushed your shoulders slightly. You couldn‘t feel it through your clothes but you were sure that they just radiated warmth. 

He was walking close to you, so much so that your shoulders brushed each other from time to time. Finally you reached your doorstep. As you handed his jacket back to him, your hand brushed his and - almost on instinct - he just took it. It was only for a second but still.. it made your heart jump. 

“Your hands were cold too,“ he stated simply as he gently let go of it. “I‘ll hold them next time then.“ 

You were on edge for your whole fourth date, only waiting for him to grab your hand. Maybe you should initiate it? Or tell him that you were cold? But he knew what he said, he wouldn‘t have forgotten about it. Or would he? No, no. He would remember. Don‘t push him. He‘ll do it if he wants to. And as he walked you home yet again, he did. 

So now, on your fifth date, you were wondering if he would take it even a step further and kiss you. Or maybe you were being too greedy. A hug would probably be next. Yes, a hug. But could you hug him without kissing him? Could you really? You imagined him pulling away from you slowly, his face close to yours.. God, you really shouldn‘t be thinking about this stuff while he was so close.

The date went smoothly. This time around, he had taken you to a cafe you liked and chatted away. You could tell that he was really putting thought and effort into his responses, obviously trying to keep the conversation going even if his answers were a little short. He even told you how he got into volleyball. You wanted to keep this question for one of your later dates as you assumed it would probably be a more personal topic. And you were right. His face lit up when he talked about how he used to train with his father, even if it was barely noticable. 

He asked you about your family too, only now realizing that he didn‘t know a lot about you. What were your parents like? Did you have any siblings? Did you get along? He had never been one to intrude someone‘s personal life but he felt the urge to learn more about yours. Not in an obsessive way but in a way that made him want to take some initiative. He wanted to put effort into getting to know you and not just wait for you to share what you wanted to. 

As you were slowly approaching your front door once again, you let go of his hand and pulled out a chapstick and applied it. He hadn‘t seen that before. 

“That‘s new,“ he commented, eyeing the small container. 

“Oh, this?“ You smiled at him a little as you put it back in your pocket. “Yeah, I usually wear lipstick to our dates.“ You slipped your hand back into his. 

Stopping to get a better look at you he took in your lips. It was true, no lipstick to be seen. He didn‘t even notice the way you looked at him while he was still focused on your mouth. Maybe just.. a little push. A nudge in the right direction. Maybe that was all he needed. 

“I‘m not wearing lipstick tonight,“ you told him as calmly as possible. “I thought maybe we were gonna kiss.“ 

Your heart was hammering against your ribcage and your hands grew tense and sweaty (hopefully he didn‘t notice that). He on the other hand seemed as calm as ever. (The fact that a tense feeling grew in his stomach and that the inside of his cheeks suddenly stung with the need to feel your lips against his were covered up by him standing as still as he possibly could - he was like a deer caught in headlights, your words replaying in his head over and over again.) 

Finally, he did realize that maybe he should show a reaction to what you just said. In the best case, he would be able to bring out a positive one that matched his feelings. Looking back to your lips he finally said: 

“What a nice thought.“ 

But the real thing was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's my first Haikyuu work on here, so feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
